1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, a memory device, and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fabrication process of a semiconductor device, several times of tests are performed on the semiconductor device, and repair and setting operations for the semiconductor device are also performed according to the test result. For example, in a wafer level of a fabrication process of a memory device, repair of failed cells and setting of the various values are performed according to a test result for the memory device, and in a package level, repair of failed cells and setting of the various values are performed again according to another test result.
In the fabrication process of the memory device, since repair and setting operations are performed several times, it may be necessary to perform history management for repair and setting operations performed on respective memory devices in a previous step. For example, when 10,000 memory devices are fabricated at a time, only when history management is performed for repair and setting performed on the first to 10,000th memory devices in a first test process, it may be possible to perform correct repair and setting on the first to 10,000th memory devices in a second test process. Similarly, only when history management is performed for repair and setting performed on the first to 10,000th memory devices up to the second test process, it may be possible to perform correct repair and setting on the first to 10,000th memory devices in a third test process.
However, since it may be difficult to manage a history for each of many memory devices during a fabrication process, a countermeasure for such concern is in demand.